


The Allergic Adventures of Kitty!Cas and Dean

by warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart/pseuds/warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants a cat in the Bunker, how far will he go in order to convince Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Allergic Adventures of Kitty!Cas and Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is for my best friend, @asian-red-inked-princess on Tumblr.
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jensen-is-the-vessel

"Dean." A deep voice he was all to familiar with spoke from his doorway.  
  
Dean glanced up smiling, "Hey Cas."  
  
Cas just stood there, to anyone else, he would have appeared normal, but Dean knew his best friend well and could sense the nervous energy pulsing off of him.  
  
"Talk to me." Dean ordered, setting down the gun he had been cleaning.  
  
"I want to get a cat." He blurted. "Sam says it wouldn't be hard to take care of and would be alright on it's own if we had to leave for a few days. Plus I can poof in and check on it without too much trouble."  
  
Speech over, Cas tilted his head waiting for Dean's response. He could feel the man's shock and knew he had surprised him. Cas knew Dean wasn't overly fond of dogs, but he also knew their lifestyle wasn't a good fit for that animal. A cat could mostly fend for itself.  
  
Dean wasn't sure how to respond, Cas was looking at him with those big blue puppy dog eyes Sam had taught him, but he hated cats.  
  
"No. No cats, no animals at all." Dean shook his head gruffly. He hated the idea of disappointing Cas, but he hated the idea of having a cat even more. When Cas tried to argue, Dean shut him down with an angry, "I said no, Cas."  
  
With pinched lips and a tight nod Cas walked out of Dean's bedroom. Anger fueling his thoughts. All he wanted was a cat. Why was Dean being an assbutt? Bite me! He wanted to scream.  
  
Vexed, he went back to the library where Sam was cataloging the many books the Men of Letters had collected. Grabbing an old tome, he flipped through barely seeing what he was reading, until a particular spell caught his eye.  
  
His imagination springing to the forefront, a plan began taking shape. A smile split his face as he began to prepare.  
  


* * *

  
"Sammy, you seen Cas?" Dean asked nervously.  
  
Sam looked up from his reading, "He came in here lookin' pretty pissed off. Stayed for a couple minutes then wandered off."  
  
Dean started to walk away.  
  
"You're an ass Dean. Cas doesn't ask for much." Dean heard as he left to check Cas's room. Out of sight Dean's shoulders slumped. He knew Cas didn't ask for much, but why'd he have to ask for that? Dean was not an animal person, and animals seemed to sense that. It was like they could smell his distaste.  
  
He sneezed suddenly as he got closer to Cas's room. And a knock on the door went unanswered.  
  
Frustration beginning to seep out as he entered the living room and sneezed again. His eyes were beginning to itch and water, rubbing them irritably, he flopped onto the couch and flicked on the tv. Sneezing and eyes watering, Dean tried to forget about his fight with Cas and that apparently, Cas was off sulking. Eventually he dozed off as some Dr. Sexy played on the tv.  
  


* * *

  
Waking up was slow. There was a weight on his chest, and a low rumbled vibration. Dean opened his eyes only to shut them  immediately as a violent sneeze forced him into the air.  
  
"Mreoow!!!" Came a noise Dean had never heard before, as sharp needles dug into the skin of his chest.   
  
Opening his eyes, Dean was greeted by the sight of a very large, very scruffy, black cat with familiar blue eyes, body arched and standing on him. With a noise of surprise, Dean flung the cat across the room where it landed on it's feet and hissed at him before sitting down and just staring at him.  
  
"Cas!" Dean yelled between sneezes, "Get your feathery ass In here and explain to me why there is now a cat in the bunker after I told you no!"  
  
The cat slowly meandered over and gathered itself to leap onto the top of the couch. There it walked along the edge and rubbed its' giant form against the back of Dean's head, purring loudly into his ear. Dean jumped up and half blind walked off in search of Sam, the cat following along behind him.  
  
"Did you tell Cas to do this?" Dean demanded as tears ran down his face.  
  
"I would never tell Cas to turn himself into a cat." Sam responded nonchalantly.  
  
"What are you talking about? *sneeze* Cas brought this cat in here after I specifically told him no animals. *snuffle* " Dean's allergy addled brain couldn't make sense of Sam's words.  
  
"You're so thick sometimes Dean."  
  
*sneeze* "Hey! Uncalled for liddle brover." Dean's nose growing stuffy nose impeding his words.  
  
The cat jumped onto the table next to Sam and tilted his head at Dean before letting out the deepest 'meow' Dean had ever heard.  
  
"Sit! Cas?" Dean mumbled. "Da fuck you go an' turn yourself indo a cat for?"  
  
Cas just let out another rumbling meow and stared unblinking at Dean, tail flicking slowly back and forth behind him.  
  


* * *

  
After several days of Dean wandering around the bunker, Cas the Cat following behind him, sleeping with him, cuddling against the back of his head as he watched tv, purring louder and louder every time Dean sneezed or snuffled. Sam slammed his book shut after a particularly violent sneeze and a mumbled swear word.  
  
"Get your jacket and get in the car." Sam ordered.  
  
"Wud?"  
  
"I'm tired of listening to the sneezing and the griping. We have to get you something for your allergies."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Quick trip to the Dr. And Dean was already feeling so much better. He could breathe almost normally already, and his eyes weren't hurting or watering anymore.  
  
He smiled as he walked in and saw a very grumpy Kitty Cas. Apparently he didn't appreciate having been left alone. He swiped at Dean's jeans as he walked by, but was quickly won over when Dean stopped to rub the top of his head. Cas's purr machine instantly revving and reminding Dean of the Impala's engine.  
  
With his allergies held at bay, Dean began to enjoy having Cas nearby. He let Cas sit on his lap as they watched tv, and petted him the whole time. At night Cas slept near Dean's head, instead of being relegated to the foot. Eventually Cas just flopped over Dean's face uncaring that he made it incredibly difficult for Dean to breathe.  
  
When Dean left without Cas one day, he spent the whole time setting up a lovely chorus of cries that drove Sam mad, until finally he left for his own room in hopes of some peace and quiet. Cas walked the bunker crying until he heard the garage door open and Dean walk in.  
  
As Cas sauntered up with one more angry cry, Dean set a half grown kitten on the ground. It was a light grey, almost white kitten, with darker colored face and paws, a little on the chubby side, it stared up at Cas the cat with light green eyes.  
  
"Cas, I miss having you around as a human. Can you please turn back? Cats aren't as bad as I thought they were. You can keep this one, I got everything it needs in the car." Dean pleaded with Cas.  
  
With a tilt of his head and one last look at the kitten, Cas ran off to transform back into his usual self.  
  
With a happy sigh, Dean picked the kitten back up and made his way to Cas's room, giving Cas time to change.  
  
Before he made it half way there, Cas threw open his bedroom door, wearing nothing but hastily thrown on boxers and scooped the kitten out of Dean's arms.  
  
Holding him close to his face he laughed and nuzzled the fuzzy baby, giggling as it licked his nose. Dean was pleased to see how happy Cas was to have the animal. And couldn't resist bringing him into a hug and kissing him.  
  
Pulling back shocked because he had no clue where that had come from. A bark of laughter had both Cas and Dean turning in time to see the back of Sam's head as he yelled, "Finally!"


End file.
